thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2011
|image1=File:2010ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg |company:=Learning Curve Tomy (late 2011) |yearbook:=Volume XVII |pamphlet:=UK |previous=2010 |next=2012 }} 2011 is the nineteenth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. This was the last year where Learning Curve produced the line before Tomy bought the rights to the company towards the end of the year. Available Products Vehicles Most characters this year got new faces based on the CG designs in the TV series. Engines *Stanley *Fearless Freddie *Hank *Smudger *Duncan *Hiro *Victor *Charlie *Patchwork Hiro *Ferdinand *Bash *Dash *Bash and Dash *Scruff (new) *Skarloey (reintroduction) *James Lights the Way (new) *James *Easter Thomas (new) *Easter Rosie (new) *Holiday Lights Thomas (new) *Dart (new) *Den (new) *Belle (new) *Norman (new) *Paxton (new) *Sidney (new) *Rusty (reintroduction) *Mystery Engine (new) *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert (limited reintroduction) *Mavis (reintroduction) *Derek (limited reintroduction) *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Toby *Diesel (reintroduction) *Rosie *Billy *Proteus *Molly *Diesel 10 (redesigned) *Dodge (limited reintroduction) *Splatter (limited reintroduction) *Salty *Emily *Spencer *Red Metallic James (reintroduction) *Metallic Hiro (new) *Thomas Land Chocolate Percy (new) Coaches and Cars *Day Out With Thomas (new) *Sodor Zoo Cars *Handcar *Henrietta *Rocky *Sodor Dairy Cars *Circus Train *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Musical Caboose *Light-Up Aquarium Cars *Annie and Clarabel Non-Rail Vehicles *Isabella *Kevin *Captain *Butch (reintroduction) *Flynn (new) *Harold (redesigned) *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Sodor Fire Crew Multi-Car Packs *Thomas and the Easter Egg Car *Slippy Sodor Gift Pack *Thomas and the Buzzy Bees *Toby and Flora *Road and Rails Rescue Pack *Holiday Percy and Present Car (new) *Halloween Thomas and Caboose *Thomas and the Snowman Car *Percy and the Storybook Car *Skarloey and the Puppet Show *Whiff and the Scrap Cars *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese *Percy and the Engine Wash Car *Victor and the Engine Repair Car (new) *Dash and the Jumping Jobi Wood (new) *Fergus and the Power Cars (new) *Quarry Gift Pack (new) *Thomas and the Jellybean Car (new) *Percy and the Chocolate Bunny Car (new) *Thomas and the Candy Cane Car (new) *Scruff and the Garbage Car (new) *Birthday Thomas and Musical Caboose (new) *Toby and Bash on the Farm (new) *Thomas' Tall Friend (new) *Narrow Gauge Engines (new) *Percy and Diesel (new) *Mavis and Fuel Car (new) *Talking Diesel and Thomas (new) *Adventures of Thomas *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars *Steamies vs. Diesels (new) Battery-Operated *Battery-Operated Charlie (new) *Battery-Operated Rosie (new) *Battery-Operated Thomas *Battery-Operated Percy *Battery-Operated James *Battery-Operated Bertie (reintroduction) *Battery-Operated Jet Engine with Thomas *Battery-Operated Salty Talking Engines *Talking Thomas *Talking Percy *Talking James *Talking Gordon *Talking Emily *Talking Victor *Talking Salty (new) *Talking Diesel (new) Buildings and Destinations *Toby's Windmill Story Pack *Repair and Go Station at the Sodor Steamworks *Ol' Wheezy Logging Crane (new) *Colin the Crane *Tidmouth Sheds *Sodor Engine Wash *Harold's Helipad *Diesel Fuel Depot (new) *Knapford Station (new) *Boat Dock (cancelled) *Cranky the Crane *Deluxe Roundhouse *Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal *Toby's Windmill *Deluxe Knapford Station (reintroduction) *Captain's Shed *Splish Splash Splosh Story Pack *Thomas and the Jet Plane Story Pack *Deluxe Railroad Crossing Bridges and Tunnels *Expansion Bridge *Thomas and Bertie Story Pack *Search and Rescue Sling Bridge (new) *Morgan's Mine (new) *Drawbridge (new) *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Suddery Swing Bridge *Lighthouse Bridge with Bulstrode *Rumblin' Bridge (redesigned) Sets *Pirate's Cove Set (new) *Thomas and James Set *Thomas and Percy Starter Set *Sodor Crane and Quarry Set *Gold Mine Mountain Set *Henry and the Elephant Set *Steaming Around Sodor (new) *Up and Around Sodor 5-in-1 Set (new) *Toby and the Whistling Woods Set (new) *Crane and Cargo Figure 8 Set (new) *Stop and Go Figure 8 Set *Thomas and Belle to the Rescue (new) *Happy Birthday Mr. Percival Set (new) *Percy's Fuel Delivery Figure 8 Set (new) *Flynn and Water Tower Figure 8 Set (new) *Percy at the Dieselworks (new) *Crossing Gate Figure 8 Set (new) *Steamies and Diesels Set (new) *Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set *Oval Set *A Day at the Wharf Set *Beginner's Set with Talking Thomas *Thomas and Rosie Set *Racing Down the Rails Set *Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set *A Busy Day at the Quarry Set *Rheneas and the Dinosaur Bones Set *Rumble and Race Mountain Set *Misty Island Adventure Set *Thomas Starter Set *Thomas and Toby Set *Beginner's Set with Musical Caboose *Sodor Bay Bridge Figure 8 Set (new) *Thomas and Henry Steam Around Sodor (new) Track *Deluxe Track Accessory Pack *Adaptor Track Pack (new) *Up and Around Expansion Pack (new) *Wacky Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Up and Away Expansion Pack *Deluxe Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Adapt-a-Track *5-in-1 Track Layout Pack Play Accessories *Grow-With-Me Playtable *Play and Go Carry Case *Island of Sodor Playtable *Storage Case Playmat Early Engineers Line Engines *Early Engineers Thomas *Early Engineers Percy *Early Engineers James *Early Engineers Gordon *Early Engineers Henry *Early Engineers Rosie *Early Engineers Stanley *Early Engineers Spencer (new) *Early Engineers Victor (new) *Early Engineers Hiro (new) Sets *Roundabout Station Set *Busy Day on Sodor Set *Rock and Roll Quarry Set *Deluxe Sodor Set Trivia *In the Yearbook, the engines with CG style faces are not featured in the yearbook, but they can be seen in pictures of sets. *Many items this year are either reintroduced or repainted versions of previous items. This was likely done because Learning Curve had to sell off excess stock before production was transferred to Fisher-Price. Category:Years